Faction Before Blood
by Awesomedivergent1976
Summary: What if Tris had an adopted sister? What is she was a similar age? Meet Aimee, an Abnegation girl who transferred factions 4 times. (Only doing first book for now but might do next two in the future) (trigger warnings for themes of abuse, anxiety, and mild graphic detail)
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX1996935"
p class="Paragraph SCX1996935" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1996935" style="background-color: inherit;"Hi, everything in bold is an A/N. Sorry about the terrible summary, I'm not very good at them. I hope to update at least once every two weeks, but it might be more frequent, I don't know. I just don't want to break my word by setting myself an unrealistic target. More at the bottom, enjoy!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX1996935"  
p class="Paragraph SCX1996935" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1996935" style="background-color: inherit;"Chapter one/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX1996935"  
p class="Paragraph SCX1996935" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1996935" style="background-color: inherit;" I miss them, sometimes. My parents. Times like this just make me wonder, what would have happened if I was still in Candor, still with them? I don't know why I don't know them, they wouldn't tell me if they knew. The family I live with now. I don't know what I ever did to them to make them treat me the way they do. I live with Olivia and Darren with their two children, Anna and Eric. They are Erudite. However, I'm nothing like them. I can't read, I don't get engrossed in books like they do and I don't spend my day craving knowledge. If I were to take an aptitude test I'm sure I would get my faction of origin, Candor. But I don't go to school so I probably won't. I stay at home and do the chores like cleaning, making the beds and washing up. I have too because I don't want any more bruises or cuts. Or an injury in general. If I do something wrong or don't do it at all, they beat me and lock me in the cupboard. Sounds ridiculous, but even when there's visitors they lock me away again like an invention they want to keep for themselves and can't look after properly. Anna is 16 and Eric is 9 /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1996935" style="background-color: inherit;"so/span/span span class="TextRun SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1996935" style="background-color: inherit;"they/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1996935" style="background-color: inherit;" are a lot stronger and bigger than me. I'm small, even for the average 7 year old, so I can duck away easily if I want to. It's Darren I have to watch out for. Strong, tall, fast, the build more suited to Dauntless. He's the one who causes real damage. He can knock me out with one blow, whether it's my fault or he's had a bad day at work. In his eyes, I'm a human /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1996935" style="background-color: inherit;"punchbag/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1996935" style="background-color: inherit;". Olivia only tells me what to do./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX1996935"  
p class="Paragraph SCX1996935" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1996935" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1996935" style="background-color: inherit;"I'm making the last bed up when Olivia comes home. I have been quite fast doing the main housework today. This means I can tidy up my own closet while I have time. She hopefully has no reason to shout at me, I've finished everything on the list. I tuck in the last corner of the duvet, then go downstairs to greet Olivia. I do this every day to make sure I know what to cook for tea. Next Anna and Eric come home. They get the bus home from school. "You better have done my room properly!" Eric shouts. "Yes," I have to be quiet when I talk to them. I wish sometimes I could just slap them back. "Well, you know what shall happen if you haven't," he whispers. "Don't mess it up again or I swear.." Anna starts. "I think she gets the message, now go upstairs and do your homework," Olivia tells them and turns to me, " and you, start the tea. We're having early tea so Anna can have an early night before choosing tomorrow. I will not let you mess up." Darren comes home as I finish tea. "Has she done what I told her?" Darren is too quiet. He's in a bad mood. Uh oh. This will not end well. "I think so," I think Olivia is afraid of him in this mood. "Well go check!" Darren roars, "Did I tell you to stop? Carry on before it burns!" When they have finished their tea, I clean up and collect whatever leftovers they have left. Today, it's not much. I had a lot yesterday so I should be okay. Yesterday I got about half a plate full, but today I have whatever bolognese I can scrape off the bowls before washing them up. It's not a lot, but it's something. I put my bowl in closet then start to wash up when the doorbell goes. "Get in your space," Darren whisper-shouts as he picks me up and throws me into my closet. So much for being gentle. Oh well, I shouldn't have too many injuries plus I have my tea. I sit, eat and wait for whoever it is to leave. I hope it's not bad news. I'm in for it already./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX1996935"  
p class="Paragraph SCX1996935" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1996935" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1996935" style="background-color: inherit;"Oh dear. I emerge when they leave. Darren's face is bright red with rage. I don't know what was said, they weren't talking loud enough. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. Anna and Eric have gone to bed for their choosing tomorrow. They won't know anything. Sometimes Anna is nice to me in secret, slipping me extra food or helping me with something behind Darren's back. If she wasn't in bed now, she would have warned me. I guess I'll never know. I walk into the front room whilst staying in the shadows. Normally, he would let me come out as soon as people are gone. "Who let you out?" He says quietly, " I said, who let you out?!" He shouts. He runs at me and kicks me in the stomach. I fall to the floor. I try to get up and fight through the blinding pain, but about half way up, he kicks me in the thighs with a lot of force. All I can see is white and red light and shadow silhouettes. All I can hear is a loud crack over muffled shouts. I feel one last blow to the face./span/span span class="TextRun SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1996935" style="background-color: inherit;"When I wake up, I can't feel anything below my stomach and I'm covered in vomit and blood. I'm in my cupboard. My face aches. My nose is numb and probably broken again. The smell hits me about ten seconds after I wake up. It smells like sweat and rotting food. I wonder how long I've been here like this. A day, maybe two. I try to get up, but everything aches as soon as I move. If I shout for help and someone is home, I will definitely get hit again. If I stay quiet, I might be able to work out if anyone is home. Silence is all I hear. More silence. I hear cupboard doors from the kitchen. It's too quiet to be anyone I know. Who is it and why are they sneaking around the house? I decide to shout out. It takes a few attempts to get my voice making a noise again but I do it eventually. "Who's there?" I hear reply. It certainly isn't a voice I know. "Aimee Aires, who are you?" Maybe they can find me. "Umm, Katie, where are you and why aren't you coming to get me?" She actually is confused. "Because I'm stuck in the cupboard in the hallway and can't get out, I won't tell on you if you give me a hand out," slight lie. I've no idea who she is, but maybe she can help me out. She's the best chance I have. " Umm, coming," she stutters. She probably thinks I'm lying. Daylight floods in when she opens the door. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX1996935"  
p class="Paragraph SCX1996935" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1996935" style="background-color: inherit;"Hospitals smell really strange. It's full of Erudite. I thought there would be more Abnegation, since helping people is their thing. Erudite are quite scary as a faction, and even though I live there, I still feel intimidated by them. However, this also doesn't surprise me because the only people I've really met are Olivia, Darren, Anna and Eric. I'm now lying in a hospital bed now, contemplating life and trying to find out why everyone is whispering. I came here after the factionless woman found me when she broke into the house for food. I don't know what happened to her. The hospital have started to run lots of tests after she left though. I still can't feel below my stomach. She had to help them carry me here after they drugged me almost unconscious. Above me, there is a sign that says: /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX1996935"  
p class="Paragraph SCX1996935" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1996935" style="background-color: inherit;"Aimelia Aires /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX1996935"  
p class="Paragraph SCX1996935" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1996935" style="background-color: inherit;"Aged 7 High fluid diet /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX1996935"  
p class="Paragraph SCX1996935" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1996935" style="background-color: inherit;"Keep warm/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX1996935"  
p class="Paragraph SCX1996935" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1996935" style="background-color: inherit;" I wonder what they're supposed to mean. I know what the top two lines are for, my name and age. But the bottom two confuse me completely. My internal monologue has now been interrupted by two doctors. Thank you. I wonder what they want to say. "Hi, I'm doctor Smith and this is doctor Clynch, we have assessed your examination notes," one of them says. "So," I snap. I'm confused, in pain and not in the mood for messing around. "We need to ask you a few questions. Is that ok with you or should we come back later?" The other one asks. "Yeah, whatever, ask away,". I say. I don't know what they want, but this might get painful. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX1996935"  
p class="Paragraph SCX1996935" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1996935" style="background-color: inherit;"*****page break*******/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX1996935"  
p class="Paragraph SCX1996935" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1996935" style="background-color: inherit;" I'll be staying in the hospital for a while. The doctors said I can't go back. I'm glad. Someone will go and get my few belongings for me, then when I can be discharged, I will move house, move factions. I don't know which faction but I know it won't be Candor. If only. Tomorrow they will try to find out why I can't feel my legs. They want me to sleep. I just can't sleep. A doctor comes in for what feels like the hundredth time. "Why aren't you asleep yet?" He asks. "I just can't," I reply. "You are aware that it's almost midnight?" He says. "Yeah, I know, I can read a digital clock," I snap. "We can help you sleep. Here, have this," he offers, pulling a syringe out of his pocket. "No, thank you," I say. "It'll help you sleep," he adds as he sticks the needle in me anyway. "Hey, I didn't..." I can't even finish my sentence before the darkness claims another victim. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX1996935"  
p class="Paragraph SCX1996935" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1996935" style="background-color: inherit;"So, what did you think? Try and spot the reference for later on. There will be one more chapter set before Divergent starts, then it will fit in with the story. I have read all the books, so they can't spoil my planned plotline. You will meet some of the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1996935" style="background-color: inherit;"origi/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1996935" style="background-color: inherit;"nal/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1996935" style="background-color: inherit;" characters a bit later on, you may have even met one already. I should shut up now. Thanks for reading,/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX1996935"  
p class="Paragraph SCX1996935" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1996935" style="background-color: inherit;"The Dauntless /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX1996935" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX1996935" style="background-color: inherit;"Disney Fan/span/span/p  
/div 


End file.
